


【青璇】蜻蜓点水

by xxxxsuozi



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, F/F, OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxsuozi/pseuds/xxxxsuozi
Summary: 菜鸡互啄
Relationships: 青璇
Kudos: 14





	【青璇】蜻蜓点水

热，好热。

被窝躺着怎么都不舒服，穿着睡衣青钰雯像条虫似的扭动了几下，又无奈地垮起个批脸起来把空掉的温度调低。

明明打了抑制剂，为什么还是那么难受？还是说...她打的不够多？

拍了拍自己发热的脸蛋，青钰雯耐着性子又看了一遍说明书，确定自己打的剂量没有问题。好吧，她突然明白为什么老刘要劝自己去找个团里的Omega解决了，这种跟被架在火上慢烤的感觉确实让人觉得崩溃。

但众所周知她青钰雯脸皮薄，实在不好意思去找别人帮忙...

呃...冷静，青钰雯，冷静，别去想那些奇奇怪怪的东西。

她好像高估了自己，这易感期着实是折磨人，她把头埋进被子里，里面有一些残留的Omega信息素，虽然没什么用，但至少能让她好受一些...个屁。

“唔...”她长吐了一口气，鼻翼微微耸动，试图捕捉到更多的信息素。

不够...不够，完全不够！

“呜！”青钰雯哀嚎一声，她这是造了什么孽啊？！

睡裤被撑的老高，她迫切的想得到发泄，但又觉得日被子这种举动实在不太好，况且她今晚还要睡这儿。

虽然是这么想的，手却已经先行一步摸到了裤子边缘，她犹豫了一会还是没有把它脱下来，就这么伸进了裤子里，顿了一会才试探着抓住了那膨胀的炙热，有些僵硬地动作了起来。

其实...感觉还是不错的...吧。天生对信息素迟钝的青钰雯大多数时候都对这方面的事没有想法，要不是上一次段艺璇作弄她她或许都不会去主动了解这方面相关的事情...

毕竟一个好好的Alpha被人当作Beta对待这也太没面子了。

她在想什么啊？脑子里段艺璇那张可恶的脸突然实体化的出现在了她面前，青钰雯脑回路在拐了好几个弯后直接暴毙了，她看着面前的人，张着嘴一句话也说不出来。

卧槽卧槽卧槽！？

她硬生生把脏话咽了回去。

“青钰雯儿！”

这熟悉的嗓门，是段艺璇没错了...

看着那双亮晶晶的大眼睛，青钰雯突然感到背后有阵阵凉风...靠，你在兴奋什么？

“出去！你出去！”她扯开了嗓子大喊，声音哑的像是个被掐住喉咙的鸭子，抓着被子滚了两圈想把自己裹起来，但这段艺璇偏偏就要跟她对着干，那两只小短手死死地扒拉着被子企图把她从被窝里倒腾出来。

“才不！”段艺璇仔细嗅了嗅空气里弥漫的信息素，青钰雯的信息素淡的离谱，可能也就在易感期这种时候她能勉强闻到一点。

“原来你是个Alpha啊！”

什么叫原来？青钰雯气不打一处来，脑子里那段堪称“童年阴影”的片段又开始循环播放：到底是有多么丧心病狂的人才能做的出把一个无辜·发育不良·的可爱小鱼丸堵在角落里逼她闻自己的信息素这种举动？

“你好烦啊你快点出去！”青钰雯手上用力，却发现自己好像扯不过段艺璇...

在被子被抽走那一刻她突然想起自己有一只手还在裤子里...青钰雯已经想好了明天在社死组发言的标题——被暗恋的人看到自己在打飞机...

“所以让你出去啊...你好烦哦...”

她撅了撅嘴，眉毛揪了起来，似乎真的很不耐烦，挪了挪屁股转过身子去留了个背影给段艺璇。

“真的要我出去吗？”

一只手抚上她的额头，那个人像是故意似的向她后颈吹气，那酥酥麻麻的感觉从腺体蔓延开来，处于易感期的Alpha本来就敏感，更别说还接触到了一个Omega的信息素，在让她心安的同时又让她惶恐。

眼眶立马就控制不住地红了，她深吸两口气，活生生把眼泪给憋了回去，段艺璇的手很凉，给她发热的脑子稍微缓解了一下，但随即扑面而来的信息素让她觉得自己像是陷入了云端，被一片柔软包围却又什么都触碰不到。

兴许是注意力被这些东西给吸引了，她竟然不知道段艺璇是在什么时候扒了她的裤子，那耸立的小鱼丸就这么被暴露在了空气中。

“欸！你！”青钰雯差点咬到自己的舌头，强烈的羞耻感让她想要抓个什么东西来挡一下，呃...实在没有就用手挡。

“没想到鱼丸那么可爱...”原本放在额头上的手怼着青钰雯的脸就是一阵乱揉，另一只手却抓着青钰雯那只遮挡的手往下按。

“不难受吗？摸摸嘛，我看你刚刚挺舒服的呀。”段艺璇的声音很有穿透力，一字一句都戳在她的心窝窝上....哪有人这样的啊！？

或许标题能改一下——被暗恋的人看到自己在打飞机后，她竟然想让我继续...

淦，到底谁更社死？

“嗝...不要！”青钰雯扯掉脸上的手，扭动了几下身子想要挣脱开来，她努力摒住呼吸不让自己去闻段艺璇的信息素，但...她真的控制不住自己，就像是久困沙漠的人遇到水源，那种从未有过的、由内到外的渴望让她觉得陌生的足以令人恐惧。

她慌忙地想要拉上裤子，不想让自己看起来那么狼狈。

但段艺璇先她一步下手了。

“啊...”脆生生的颤音从喉咙里溢出，像是有一枚炸弹在胸腔里炸开了，以至于她呼出的每一口气都无比的沉重，青钰雯的手僵在半空中，放也不是，收也不是。

这应该是长这么大第一次被别人触碰那儿。

青钰雯努力吸气想要让呼吸平缓下来，但实际上她的呼吸愈加急促，其中还夹杂着几声似欢愉似难耐的哼唧声。青钰雯本就生的白净，连带着小鱼丸也看起来秀气了不少，即使因为欲望高耸也只不过是粉嫩了许多而已，让段艺璇觉得自己好像是在把玩一个精美的玉器。

青钰雯的身体颤抖的厉害，最脆弱的地方被人捏在手中玩弄，段艺璇似乎很好奇，手掌一会揉一会搓，又或者用指尖去摸摸相对红润的头部，因为胀的太久，铃口不自觉地渗出了浴液。青钰雯咬紧了牙关不让自己叫出声，甚至不敢去看。

手死死抓着印着草莓图案的被子，青钰雯庆幸段艺璇是在自己身后看不到自己的表情，但腰腹间逐渐聚集酸胀感又把她的心提了起来，怎么办...好想射，但万一段艺璇生气了怎么办？

她一张脸被憋得通红，睫毛轻微抖动，便有几滴憋不住的泪落了出来，脊背打的挺直，身体紧绷后又放松，“唔…”释放时的快感让她情不自禁呻吟出声，湿粘的液体从前端溢出，沿着仍然挺立的柱身下滑。

“哈...”抬起手臂挡在自己眼前，青钰雯不敢去看段艺璇是什么表情，呼吸间尽是对方身上的香气，汗水浸湿了她的背，看来澡是白洗了，睡衣紧紧地黏在了皮肤上，要命的是段艺璇一点也不避讳，她只要往后仰一点就能完全靠在对方怀里了。

“青钰...!”方才还安安静静一动不动的人突然转过身来，两手按住了她的肩膀，在反应过来时后背已经触及了床铺。

青钰雯的头发被揉的乱糟糟的，看起来像是个炸了毛的大狗，呲着牙对她面露凶色。

“段艺璇！”不满的哼哼声从鼻子里出来，羞耻、愤怒一堆乱七八糟的情感涌上了她的大脑，吞噬了她本就不多的理性，刚刚还软绵绵的Alpha像是突然间换了个人，蛮横地摁住段艺璇不让她有更多的动作。

虽然说先天发育不良，但好歹也是个Alpha，她才成年不久，本就对控制自己不太熟练，对Omega的信息素更是没有半点抵抗力。

也许是刚洗完澡不久，段艺璇身上还有一股沐浴露的香气，当然更明显的是那肆意散发的信息素，她忍不住凑近了些，身下的人却把脸侧了过去，这种拒绝的举动自然是引起了Alpha的不满，青钰雯想也没想，张嘴便咬住了那近在咫尺的脖颈。

脖子上的肌肉因为主人的不安而被牵扯着跳动，浓郁的馨香更是占据了青钰雯的大脑，她放轻了动作，松了嘴，舌头在哪并不明显的牙印上舔了舔。

尽管段艺璇极力压制了声音，但喉间的颤动却是被对方捕捉到了。

本来只是好奇，但好像把自己给搭上了。受到Alpha的影响，Omega被动着跟着进入了发情状态，血气涌动着让她的身体内外都在发烫，“呜...等...”

耳朵根被人突然含住，对方鼻腔里喷出的热气让她想要躲闪，但随即便被按住脑袋，青钰雯用牙齿轻轻厮磨她的耳垂，甚至把舌头伸进了她的耳道，粘腻的水声在耳膜上作响，红雾从她的耳朵上扩散开来。

你是狗吧？！这么爱舔。

段艺璇用手去推面前的这颗脑袋，却反手被对方捉住，对方脸上写满了不耐与暴躁，这是她从来没在青钰雯脸上看到过的表情。

Alpha的劣根性不会因为先天发育不良而消失，又或者是正好被段艺璇激发了出来。青钰雯死死地盯着段艺璇，却因为眼睛里含着水雾而看不清楚，但脑子里却只有那么一条清晰的可怕的想法，占有她，填满她，标记她。

难耐低在她腿上蹭了蹭，青钰雯近乎粗鲁地扯开了她的睡衣，衣服扣子也蹦了几颗。

要喊停吗？段艺璇短暂地略过这个想法，她有些艰难地吸了口气，“你……你有……套吗？”

“？”

青钰雯没能理解这句话，她也懒得去理解，因为她的注意力早已被别的东西吸引了。

女孩子的身体能有多漂亮呢？精致的锁骨像是一对飞舞的蝴蝶，半遮的丰满有着难言的吸引力，而她最喜欢的这是那腹肌，流畅浅显的线条像是精心雕刻的一般，将这块温软细腻的皮肤分成了很多块，井井有条赏心悦目。细长的手指轻轻描绘着它形状，其实也不是没摸过，但从来没有像现在这样，是带着情欲的想法。她忍不住附身去舔，在上面留下一条条水迹，对方不断起伏的胸膛也表明了她的不平静。

两道信息素在空气中不断缠绵，硬的发疼的下身告诉青钰雯应该做什么，头脑发热的Alpha难得迟疑了一下，但手永远比脑子快，在触及到一片泥泞时她就成功地说服了自己。

“呜！”青钰雯的进入显然有些莽撞，段艺璇痛呼一声，扭着腰想要她出去，却又被像抓小鸡仔一样固定住了腰部，“疼...鱼丸...”

“你忍下...很快...”回应她的是沉重的呼吸声。额头忍的青筋暴起，不断有汗水顺着往下流，若不是段艺璇喊疼，或许她早就一插到底，顺着自己的心意狠狠地欺负对方，让她哭着喊不要...

青钰雯尝试着抽出一点，再缓缓地推进去，拉长的疼痛让声音变了调，逐渐变成了陡长的喘息。

或许她们的契合度真的很高，段艺璇竟然很快就适应了。穴肉紧咬着入侵者，很快便食髓知味，不断分泌出爱液滋润着甬道，软肉蠕动着吞含着炙热，压迫着青钰雯拉紧的神经，逼迫她更进一步。

事实证明悠唐总攻并非是指表面气质，即使在床事上也依旧不愧这个称号，那双曾经抱起她的臂膀在现在成了最有力的钳制，将她整个人牢牢按住，滚烫的分身一次又一次精准地进入身体的最深处，总是有意无意地擦过她的敏感点，喘息声也被撞的稀碎，连求饶也说不出口，只能被迫拖入欲望的漩涡中。

对方灼热的气息打在她的身上，Omega的娇喘声显然给了Alpha莫大的鼓励，青钰雯学着别人教她的方法，一双手在那颤栗的身躯上四处游走，企图给予更多的刺激，虽然并不熟练，但总有歪打正着的时候，每当碰到敏感处时，她总能听到一两声尖细的惊呼，这种探宝般的感觉让青钰雯有更多的兴趣去探索对方的身体——虽然段艺璇并不喜欢。

作为一个不服输的人，段艺璇自然是要...摸 回 去。

她胡乱地扯着对方的睡衣，衣服勒出的肌肉线条充满了力量感，明明摸过那么多次，段艺璇却莫名地感到羞涩，光影随着腰胯的上下扭动被揉成一团，床单上的水渍氤氲开来，沁润了两人交错的呼吸声。

“嗯呜...”  
高潮来的很快，像是从云端坠落，失重般飘渺的快感让段艺璇本能地想要抓住什么，尽管她的手已经在青钰雯的背上留下了一堆抓痕，但是当Alpha狠狠撞进来凝聚成结时她还是差点尖叫了出来，考虑到中心令人堪忧的隔音效果——好吧其实是下意识的——她死死咬住了青钰雯的肩膀，听着对方的惨叫声，竟莫名的感到得意。

嘶...青钰雯猛地颤了一下，射精时的快感被这一口给咬没了，甚至差点没抓住乱动的Omega，小野猫的牙口着实锋利，她丝毫不怀疑段艺璇咬进了肉里。

“你可...还挺有力气...”

她的表情因为疼痛而显地有些狰狞。

“今晚不把你日的喵喵叫我就不姓青。”


End file.
